Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle
is a film released on June 11, 2011, to commemorate the 35th anniversary of the Super Sentai Series. The film stars the casts of ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger, among the 199 total heroes from the Super Sentai series. On March 16, 2011, Toei released a statement that the Great East Japan Earthquake had delayed filming and that the movie's release date was moved from its original May 21 date. Synopsis The Space Empire Zangyack forms an alliance with the Black Cross Army and their revived leader, the Black Cross Führer, in order to invade Earth with the other Super Sentai enemies that were also revived. The Gokaigers, along with the Goseigers, who have lost their powers from the Legend War, must team up in order to fight against the new enemy. Plot The film begins during the Great Legend War, where the Goseigers are outnumbered by the Space Empire Zangyack after Gosei Great is heavily damaged. They duck for cover as they come under fire by Zangyack ships. The newest Super Sentai team find themselves surrounded by Gormin and Sugormin. Akarenger and Big One rescue the Goseigers. The two Legends tell the Goseigers to join them in assembling all of the Super Sentai Groups to defeat the invaders. DekaMaster, DekaSwan, Hyuuga the Black Knight, Princess Shinken Red, Wolzard Fire, MagiMother, Zubaan, Signalman, Rio and Mele appear to clear a path for the heroes. All 34 Super Sentai groups converge for one last battle and topple whole squadrons of Gormin Sailors and Sugormin Non-Commissioned Officers, but are overwhelmed by the Zangyack battleships. Akarenger gives the order for all of the groups to combine their powers into one attack, which wipes out the entire Zangyack invasion fleet. Consequently, all of the Super Sentai warriors lose their powers, which are dispersed all over the universe, which while flying over the Earth, AkaRed noticed the powers flying all over the universe. The Goseigers, Satoru Akashi, Saki Rouyama, Chiaki Tani, and Genta Umemori all note that their powers were drained after using them to defeat Zangyack's armada. Alata notes that despite not having powers, they could still defend the planet. Despite the sacrifice, new Zangyack forces return a few years later. However, by then the majority of these powers have since been recovered by the Gokaigers, who use them in the form of Ranger Keys as part of their arsenal in their quest for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. On present-day Earth (between Gokaiger episodes 16 and 17), the Gokaigers battle a platoon of Gormin and Zugormin led by Barizorg and Insarn, using the core Go-Onger, Dynaman, and Fiveman Ranger Keys. Right when they are about to use the Goseiger Ranger Keys, Agri and Moune steal them. The Gokaigers are left in confusion when the Gosei Angels regain their powers and transform into the Goseigers to battle the Zangyack before Barizorg and Insarn make their retreat. Both Super Sentai groups then engage in an argument over the possession of the Goseiger keys. Alata apologizes for his team's actions, but he asks the Gokaigers to surrender the Gosei Knight Key as without his powers Gosei Knight has been trapped in his Groundion form. The Gokaigers refuse and demand the Goseiger keys back since they're needed to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Following some further disagreements, the Gokaigers and Goseigers battle each other before they execute their finishing attacks, which end the battle in a stalemate. Meanwhile, aboard the Gigant Horse, Warz Gill and his crew are paid a visit by Black Cross King of the Black Cross Army, who proposes an alliance between the two evil organizations. Although Gill initially refuses, Black Cross King promises that his only interest is in destroying any Sentai teams and not the takeover of Earth. Seeing that the alliance means little risk and high reward, Gill agrees. At an elementary school, Daigoro Oume offers some of his anpan and plays with the school children when he sees a boy holding a DaiDenzin toy, which brings back memories of his days as DenziBlue. He gives the boy an anpan before heading to his next destination. While waiting at a crosswalk, he sees Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star save a salaryman from being run over by S.P.D. Officer Koume "Umeko" Kodou. The reunion of the three former Super Sentai warriors leaves the salaryman crying. Later, while revealing a toy replica of the Variblune inside his bag, the salaryman explains to the three former heroes that he lost all hope in life when the Super Sentai groups lost their powers after the Legend War. The heroes, however, encourage him to value life. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Doc finds the Gosei Knight Key in the Gokai Treanger Box recognizing it as one of ones the Gokaigers recently acquired. The pirates begin to discuss a plan of action to retrieve their stolen keys using the Gosei Knight key as bait, but Doc and Ahim feel uneasy about going up against a fellow Sentai team. Suddenly the discussion becomes mute when the ship is suddenly attacked by Gosei Great, forcing the Gokaigers to form GokaiOh and brawl with the Goseigers' mecha. During the battle, Gosei Red sneaks into GokaiOh's living quarters and steals the Gokai Treasure Box, with GokaiRed in pursuit. GokaiRed recovers the box while Gosei Red takes the Gosei Knight Key much to the Knight's appreciation. Suddenly the Gigant Horse suddenly appears and attacks the two teams before Black Cross King takes possession of the Treanger Box. Black Cross King also brings out the resurrected Brajira of the Messiah, Hades God Dagon and Yogoshimacritein, who teleport the two groups out of the scene before disappearing. Navi is left confused by the incident until he sees the Gosei Knight Key on the ground, having been dropped by Alata during the chaos. Captain Marvelous and Alata find themselves inside an office that is frozen in time, where they are attacked by Brajira and his army of Bibi Soldiers. Doc, Ahim, Eri and Hyde are teleported on a forest bridge before being ambushed by Dagon and his platoon of Zobils. Joe, Luka, Agri and Moune wind up in a Feudal Japan setting. They feared they had went back in time, but it turns out to be a movie set run by Yogoshimacritein. Meanwhile, Black Cross King announces to the world that the Gokaigers and Goseigers are out of commission and the planet will be taken over by the Space Empire Zangyack/Black Cross Army alliance. Despite their differences, the Gokaigers and Goseigers use their combined teamwork to defeat the three resurrected villains and return to the real world. The Goseigers are reunited with a fully-restored Gosei Knight (Navi having used the Ranger Key to return his powers), but Black Cross King has them facing the 33 Super Sentai groups brought to life from the Ranger Keys he stole. The Gokaigers and Super Goseigers transform and engage in a grueling battle with the Super Sentai groups, but they manage to revert them back into Ranger Keys, which fly back into the Gokai Treanger Box. The Black Cross King then grows into giant size and attacks the two groups when the Ranger Keys suddenly glow and blind him. The Gokaigers and Goseigers find themselves surrounded by the Ranger Keys as they are spoken to by Tsuyoshi Kaijo, Sokichi Banba, Kanpei Kuroda, Rei Tachibana, Shirou Gou, and Riki Honoo through the Keys. The six alumni encourage the Gokaigers and Goseigers, After they do, the six alumni, as well as Ryo, Satoru, Daigoro and Saki grant them their respective teams' Greater Powers by nodding, alongside Umeko, Genta, and Chiaki whose Greater Powers were already granted. Captain Marvelous asks them to lend their powers to the Gokaigers and Goseigers. The light fades and the Gokaigers and Goseigers find themselves back in the canyon where they were fighting the Ranger Key Clones, with the Ranger Keys suddenly returning to Ranger size, with Akarenger nodding to Marvelous. The two teams transform again and all of the Super Sentai 199 declare themselves as Super Sentai which resulted in the formation of the Super Sentai Bazooka. After both groups use the Super Sentai Bazooka to defeat Black Cross King, the powers of the Super Sentai groups return to the Gokai Treanger Box. Black Cross King, however, reveals his true form as a much larger monster that wreaks havoc on Tokyo. GokaiOh, Gosei Great and Gosei Ground attempt to stop him, but they are overwhelmed by his attacks. After Gosei Ground is knocked down by Black Cross King, Nozomu Amachi and the salaryman have the school children and all of the citizens cheer for the two Super Sentai groups, which causes GokaiOh and Gosei Great to regain energy before they are joined by the main mecha of the other 33 groups. Black Cross King once again resurrects Brajira (and his four Buredoran personas), Dagon and Yogoshimacritein with other past villains in giant form, but they are quickly dismantled by the mecha. When the Akarenger Key starts to glow, the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gorengers to combine Variblune with GokaiOh, forming Goren GokaiOh before finishing off Black Cross King with the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia. The 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanish as the crowd thanks the Gokaigers and Goseigers for saving the day. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, the Goseigers return their Ranger Keys back to the Gokaigers having decided that its best to keep all the past Sentai powers in one place and knowing that they're in good hands with the Gokaigers. With their biggest battle yet behind them, the Galleon sails off as a man in silver watches, waiting for his chance to reveal himself. Characters Gokaigers Goseigers Returning Legends Other Heroes And Introducing Villains *Space Empire Zangyack **Warz Gill **Insarn **Damaras **Barizorg **Gormin ***Zgormin *Black Cross King (Resurrected Villains) **Messiah Brajira of the Black Cross (Goseiger) ***Buredoran of the Comet ***Buredoran of the Chupacabura ***Buredoran of the Bloodbath ***Buredo-RAN of the Cyborg ***Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi **Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (Go-Onger) ***Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne ***Cleaning Minister Kireizky ***Ugatz **Hades God Dagon (Magiranger) ***Hades God Ifrit ***Hades God Cyclops ***Zobils **Ranger Key Clones Gallery 199 Hero Great Battle - Akarenger.jpg|Tsuyoshi Kaijo / Akarenger 199 Hero Great Battle - Big One.jpg|Sokichi Banba / Big One 199 Hero Great Battle - DenziBlue.jpg|Daigoro Oume / DenziBlue 199 Hero Great Battle - GoggleBlack.jpg|Kanpei Kuroda / GoggleBlack 199 Hero Great Battle - DynaPink.jpg|Rei Tachibana / DynaPink 199 Hero Great Battle - Red One.jpg|Shirou Gou / Red1 199 Hero Great Battle - Red Turbo.jpg|Riki Honoo / Red Turbo 199 Hero Great Battle - RyuuRanger.jpg|Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star / RyuuRanger 199 Hero Great Battle - DekaPink.jpg|Koume "Umeko" Kodou / DekaPink 199 Hero Great Battle - Bouken Red.jpg|Satoru Akashi / Bouken Red 199 Hero Great Battle - Go-On Yellow.jpg|Saki Rouyama / Go-On Yellow 199 Hero Great Battle - Shinken Green.jpg|Chiaki Tani / Shinken Green 199 Hero Great Battle - Shinken Gold.jpg|Genta Umemori / Shinken Gold 199 Hero Great Battle - Marvelous & Alata.jpg|Captain Marvelous & Alata 199 Hero Great Battle - Joe & Hyde.jpg|Joe Gibken & Hyde 199 Hero Great Battle - Luka & Moune.jpg|Luka Millfy & Moune 199 Hero Great Battle - Don & Agri.jpg|Don Dogoier & Agri 199 Hero Great Battle - Ahim & Eri.jpg|Ahim de Famille & Eri Cast * Captain Marvelous: * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Navi: * Alata: * Eri: * Agri: * Moune: * Hyde: * Gosei Knight: * Nozomu Amachi: * Chiaki Tani: * Genta Umemori: * Saki Rouyama: * Satoru Akashi: * Koume "Umeko" Kodou: * Ryo of the Heaven Fire Star: * Riki Honoo: * Shirou Gou: * Rei Tachibana: * Kanpei Kuroda: * Daigoro Oume: * Sokichi Banba, AoRenger Voice: * Tsuyoshi Kaijo: * NinjaRed, Black Knight Hyuuga: * Signalman: * DekaMaster: * Wolzard Fire: * Salaryman: of * Bandsman: of Wagaya * Bank Clerk: of Wagaya * Warz Gill: * Damaras: * Insarn: * Barizorg: * Brajira: * Yogoshimacritein: * Dagon: * Black Cross King: * Tensouder Voice: * Narration, Mobirates, Gokai Sabre, Gokai Gun, KiRanger, Red Falcon, Zubaan: Suit actors * Gokai Red: * Gokai Blue: * Gokai Yellow: * Gokai Green, Gosei Red: * Gokai Pink: * Akarenger, Red Turbo: * Big One: * FiveBlack, RyuuRanger, Hyuuga: * DekaMaster: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Defenstorm, Invisibreeze *Gosei Pink - Twistornado *Gosei Black - Rockrush *Gosei Yellow - Rockrush *Gosei Blue - Presshower, Camoumirage *Gosei Knight - Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle: **Gokai Red - Go-On Red, DynaRed, FiveRed **Gokai Blue - Go-On Blue, DynaBlue, FiveBlue **Gokai Yellow - Go-On Yellow, DynaYellow, FiveYellow **Gokai Green - Go-On Green, DynaBlack, FiveBlack **Gokai Pink - Go-On Black, DynaPink, FivePink *All of the Gokai Changes in this movie represent Sentai teams who fought different invading evil forces, with each team likewise having a similar villain in the returning villains of this movie: **Dynaman: The Jashinka Empire come from underground, similar to the Underground Hades Empire Infershia, which Hades Wise God Dagon comes from. **Fiveman: The Silver Imperial Army Zone come from space; while the Zangyack come from space, Brajira of the Messiah also was first encountered as an "alien" in his first guise, Buredoran of the Comet, with the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar; likewise similar to Brajira, Vulgyre (the main villain of Fiveman) used an alternate identity (that of Galactic Empress Meadow) to hide who they really are **Go-Onger: Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein was a major member of the Banki Clan Gaiark, who invaded from an alternate dimension *Ironically, all three of these teams have their Greater Powers given to the Gokaigers by a female member (Rei Tachibana (DynaPink) and Saki Rouyama (Go-On Yellow) in this movie, and Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow) later in the season). 199 Hero Great Battle - Go-Onger.png|Go-Onger 199 Hero Great Battle - Dynaman.jpg|Dynaman Fiveman gokaiger.jpg|Fiveman Ranger Key Summons The Black Cross King steals the Gokai Treanger Box and, through the use of a special launcher (in which he dumps all 176 Ranger Keys that were contained in the box at the time), summons manifestations of the first 33 Super Sentai teams (excluding the Extra Heroes, whose Ranger Keys were still in Basco's possession) to fight against the Goseigers and Gokaigers: * Goseigers, Gokaigers - Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, Livemen, Turborangers * Gokai Red - Dynamen * Gosei Pink - Carrangers * Gokai Yellow - Abarangers * Gosei Blue - Denzimen * Gokai Green - Kakurangers * Gosei Yellow - Fivemen * Gokai Pink - Battle Fever * Gosei Black - Goggle V * Gokai Blue - Gingamen * Gosei Red - J.A.K.Q. * Gosei Knight - DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, MegaSilver, TimeFire, GaoSilver, Shurikenger, DekaBreak, MagiShine, Bouken Silver * Gosei Pink, Gokai Pink - Pink5, White Swan, PteraRanger, HououRanger, OhPink, MegaPink, GoPink, TimePink, GaoWhite, DekaPink, MagiPink, Bouken Pink * Gosei Yellow, Gokai Yellow - VulPanther, Yellow4, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, OhYellow, MegaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, DekaYellow, MagiYellow, Bouken Yellow * Gosei Black, Gokai Green - Green2, Black Condor, MammothRanger, ShishiRanger, OhGreen, MegaBlack, GoGreen, TimeGreen, GaoBlack, KuwagaRaiger, DekaGreen, MagiGreen, Bouken Black * Gosei Blue, Gokai Blue - VulShark, Blue3, Blue Swallow, TriceraRanger, TenmaRanger, OhBlue, MegaBlue, GoBlue, TimeBlue, GaoBlue, HurricaneBlue, DekaBlue, MagiBlue, Bouken Blue * Gosei Red, Gokai Red - VulEagle, Red1, Red Hawk, TyrannoRanger, RyuuRanger, OhRed, MegaRed, GoRed, TimeRed, GaoRed, HurricaneRed, KabutoRaiger, DekaRed, MagiRed, Bouken Red * Goseigers, Gokaigers - Gorengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Shinkengers Notes *At a runtime of 84 minutes, this is currently the longest Super Sentai movie. **Also, it is the only movie that premiered in the spring before the Super Hero Taisen series was announced. *In this movie, the Gokaigers claim 11 Greater Powers: Gorenger, JAKQ, Denziman, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman, Turboranger, Dairanger, Boukenger, Go-Onger, and Goseiger. These, added to the ones obtained beforehand (Carranger, Gaoranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Gekiranger, and Shinkenger), brings the total up to 17 as of this movie. *This is the first time the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of a Sentai team that has no Power Rangers counterpart. In this case, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *There is a reference to the previous team up,'' Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, as Gosei Pink and Gokai Pink perform a combo attack which the former names , confusing Gokai Pink. Gosei Pink had performed the original with Shinken Pink in ''Goseiger vs. Shinkenger. Ironically, Gokai Pink was present for Goseiger vs. Shinkenger along with Gosei Pink, although they never meet up in the movie. *This film has the most returning legends, at a total of 13, not counting extra Rangers or AkaRed, since Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai only featured five each, although here they do not transform. *The meeting of three Sentai Alumni to help a salaryman is explicitly a reference to the three separate Super Sentai periods (Daigoro [ Shōwa ], Ryo [ Heisei I ], and Umeko [ Heisei II ]). *Daigoro's anpan cart is labeled after the team of which he was part, only with one different character ("DenziPan"), and containing also the team's logo. *During the ending sequence of the film, Doc and Ahim appear as Gokaigers in the Sun Vulcan segment, while Ahim appears solo as Gokai Pink alongside the Abarangers. This is meant to reflect how they don't have counterparts from these teams. *Although all of the legends seen outside of costumes are those tied to the "returning legends" of the film, Doggie Kruger of the extra heroes is also seen briefly during the Black Cross Führer's return. *Right before the battle against the Ranger Key Clones, the Gokaigers and Goseigers transform, instead of having the Gokaigers' transformation theme, the Goseigers' transformation theme played. Usually in Vs. Movies, the newest Super Sentai team's transformation music will play as the two teams transform, but in this case, the previous Super Sentai's transformation music was used instead. *Akashi and Ryo would later make appearances in the TV series, respectively in episodes 21 and 33, leading the heroes on different types of missions. In addition, Kaijo, as the original Red Ranger, would return in the final episode to see the Gokaiger fly away from Earth. **Although he doesn't appear out of costume, Shirou returns once again to help the Gokaiger during the Kamen Rider crossover film. *The Sentai theme songs used in this film indicate various emotions and feelings for each of the major battles: **''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: A two minute version of this song was used during the final battle of the Legend War. It shows the sorrow of the final battle prior to the sacrifice of the Sentai powers to save Earth from the Zangyack. **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Used for the triumphant, heroic battle where the Gokaiger and Goseiger teams declare they are Super Sentai and use the Super Sentai Bazooka on the Black Cross Führer. **Susume! Gorenger: Used for the grand stand between the evil alliance of the Black Cross Furher and the mechs and machines of the 35 heroes. *The little street of feudal Japan where Joe, Luka, Agri, and Moune battle Yogoshimacritein is the same where Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns opening scene took place. By extent, being Toei's Jidaigeki set, it is the same place where several "period drama" episodes and movies, including Super Sentai, were shot. Moune's initial reaction is reminiscent of Sosuke Esumi's in ''Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! as they both mistakingly refer to it as a "Time Slip" but later revealed for both instances as a different dimension. *When Yogoshimacritein is finished off by Ahim and Moune, he says "I'm sorry!". This is a pun on both the English word as well as the Japanese word souri, which translates to Prime Minister. The line is a callback to when he was defeated in Engine Sentai Go-Onger's ''finale. *The rifle that Black Cross King used to summon Ranger Keys clones shines red, blue, yellow, pink and green; that is the same color scheme and order used in ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia's "W" formation on the blade is based on the constellation from which the attack was named from. *Although they are arguably the two icons of Super Sentai, this is the only film to feature Sokichi Banba/Big One and Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger together as played by their original actors, Hiroshi Miyauchi and Naoya Makoto respectively. Hiroshi returned as Sokichi in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger and Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, but Sokichi was only seen in-suit in Super Hero Taisen with no lines. Naoya was replaced by either a new voice actor (Super Hero Taisen), stock audio from Naoya (Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) or a combination of both (J.A.K.Q. team-up.) Despite that, the actors only appear together in the power giving scene while their characters appeared in-suit in the Legend War scene. **Of course, Hiroshi Miyauchi and Naoya Makoto appeared together for nearly 2 years and 84 episodes in Himitsu Sentai Gorenger as Hiroshi's first Sentai role was as Tsuyoshi's teammate Akira Shinmei/Aorenger (also played by Hiroshi in this movie, although only by subbing the suit actor in the Aorenger suit, like Akira's appearance in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger.) *Gai's cameo is unique to the other cameos before and since: **The only cameo of just one Ranger (much like the cameos of Kamen Riders). **The only cameo of a Ranger in his own series (the others were pre-series). **The only cameo where the Ranger doesn't fight. External links * Official website * [http://www.toei.co.jp/movie/details/1194466_951.html Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle] at Toei See also End Game (Megaforce) -Power Rangers Megaforce counterpart Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Anniversary Specials